Dear Diary
by ParisAmy
Summary: Shannons confessions.'Nearly crying with pain ask for whatever drugs they can give. Charlie says it will only mask the pain. I don’t care, mask it! Give it a cape and let it fight crime, I don't give a damn.'
1. Chapter 1

This is before the crash, Shannon works in the modelling industry as someone that casts models, don't know why I chose that job, very random but who'd have thought she would have been a ballet teacher.

Extremely mild mention of LSD.

-------------

Dear Diary

**Sunday 2****nd**** December**

In New York.

Run out of hotel to only get splashed (I say splashed, I mean soaked) by water from a passing cab. After ten whole minutes of trying to hail down the next cab, I finally get one!

Nearly miss my oh-so glamorous flight back to LA because of an emergency stop-off near JFK airport. I ask for a full manicure and pedicure.

"What colour would you like?" the bleary-eyed therapist asks. Hello. Pink is so this seasons hottest colour.

Have to get ready for my best friends Ruby's party.

---------

**Monday 3****rd**** December**

Wake up in LA, with remnants of paint on my ankles (Don't ask!)

Have a model casting and meeting with photographer in one hour. Brief assistant while wearing Marc Jacobs sunglasses in a dark room. Drinking vast amounts of coffee. Photographer turns up EARLY!! (Damn Americans) and so do the models (utterly unheard of)

End up doing the casting in a gym (Never actually found out why. Note to self find out why)

So we end up casting in a gym while a topless girl hums away on a exercise bike next to us, thankfully I can only see out of one eye (overdid the eyelash glue) We cast seven models thanks to my awesome multi-tasking skills! Get on a late flight back to New York. More rain. YAY! (Being sarcastic of course!)

-----------

**Tuesdays 4****th**** December**

Have a very little amount of clothes to chose from (Packing was a little unfocused)

Start screaming at hotel front desk that I've left my YSL ring in the spa, then realise its in my bag. (Sorry everyone that witnessed my complete freak out) Get to the studio and am hit by an attack of the giggles (nerves) as the hair and make-up team, eight models, photographer, three assistants and a dog (don't ask) look at me for direction. By 5:30pm thought everything was great and I popped next door for a tray of tequila.

Go to a models friend of a friend of a friends party. Well it would be rude not to. Meet lots of interestingly weird people. Meet a guy that seems to be making fun off me, ask him if he's mocking me he said "No you do my job for me" Again not tracking.

Wake up at 11am wearing a United Nations blue cap. Catch the Red Eye home.

-----------

**Wednesday 5****th**** December**

After arriving back in LA. Go straight to work!

----------

**Thursday 6****th**** December**

Take Buttermilk (my dog) for a walk, end up sharing a cab home at 5pm with a handsome stranger, who is to wasted to even talk. Still have the dog with me. Miracle. (Usually loose him)

---------

**Friday 7****th**** December**

Try to track down guy in cab. No luck! At work. Got a call from Bonehead Boone (My Brother) What are we getting mom for Christmas?? I remind him the old witch is his mother.

---------

**Saturday 8****th**** December**

Google nearest AA meeting.

---------

**Sunday 9****th**** December**

A 'friend' rings to complain that Gucci has sold out of size zero leather trousers all over Los Angeles. Hate this kind of boasting!

Another fabulous party filled week in the life of me.

--------

**Monday 10****th**** December**

Ruby rings. (Who is going out with this gorgeous guy) She's in a panic. The brand new car she's just had delivered doesn't fit in the brand new house they have just bought and her new neighbours are laughing at her trying to ram the too-large car into the too-small garage. But I've just been told Buttermilk has a tumour in his lip so I hang up.

----------

**Tuesday 11****th**** December**

Arrive early at the vets. Vet injects dog without warning and he plays dead in a western kind of way. Cue inappropriate laughing. Feel like a very bad mother. Would like to step into over-sized bag and hide, actually I would like to live in it.

Ruby rings she is throwing a party, asks me to come. (Of course) Turns out its not in her new house (Damn really wanted to see it!) its in her old apartment. Get there around 6pm, apartment building is surrounded by builders who think there luck is in (Possibly because of the DVF mini shorts I'm wearing) Anyway party rocked, got very drunk and decided to google AA meetings again.

-----------

**Wednesday 12****th**** December**

Go to a hospital appointment wearing a black gothic lace dress. (Perhaps a little inappropriate for a meeting with my surgeon) Doctor tells me I need my gall bladder removed. I ask, what does it do? Not much apparently. Does it sieve alcohol? Seems not. I decide to wait until after fashion week till op, cant deal with a scar right now.

Later make a new friend who invites me to join her for dinner, I accept, cant tell if she's pleased about me accepting, she's had to much surgery for me to see her emotions.

Later on in the meal her older male friend goes to the gents, I ask her if she often goes out to dinner with her dad. Turns out he's her boyfriend!! (Never expected that, but this is LA) A certain word came to mind. Gold digger.

-----------

**Thursday 13****th**** December**

Charlie (My boyfriend) is out with one of his 'safe' friends. (I keep a list of who he is allowed to go out with)

I'm going to Ruby's official housewarming party (YAY can have a good look around!)

After drinking for four hours, and walking around in Miu Miu heals. I am now feeling very ill. Get a cab back to mine, friends advice go home and drink red wine. I do.

I have never felt like this before, I look at Buttermilk and he runs away. (Great!) I look in the mirror. BIG mistake. My eyes are like saucers and tears has made my mascara run. I'm a panda in pyjamas. Call 911. Ambulance arrives. I start panicking and ask the paramedic if my bag goes with my pyjamas? He gives me a strange look and guides me to the ambulance. Arrive at hospital, laying on one of those beds with wheels (Think there called trolleys) While I'm being wheeled to wherever I'm going I get a good look at all the doctors. (Very nice)

I'm strapped to a heart monitor (By a gorgeous male nurse, heart monitor shoots up very high)

Am now gripping the male nurse around the waist while police officers stand either side of me. (One is extremely hot!, other is old enough to be my great grandfather) Doctor does a few tests. One comes back positive for LSD. How suburban. Charlie turns up after a panicked call from Ruby. He's not impressed. I knew my pyjamas didn't go with this bag.

----------

**Friday 14****th**** December**

Call work tell them what happened previous night. Very sympathetic. Let me have the weekend off.

Lay on sofa all day watching Legally Blonde one and two, then start watching Fashion TV.

Charlie comes round with a heart shaped box a chocolates (Extremely tacky box. Wonder where he got the chocolates from? They look like they where air dropped into a 3rd world country, decide against eating them)

Makes a reference I have never heard of. I reply "Sorry I don't get references before 1983"

Have an early night (without Charlie)

-------

**Saturday 15****th**** December**

Feeling a lot better today. Meet an old 'friend' while out in LA. Jamie Eckleberry. We used to call her Eckleberry Hound. (Hound as in dog, I didn't name her that. I just spread it around)

Turns out Charlie knows her as well. He tells me she's very successful in her field. I make a joke about that "Oh, how nice. She has a field to run around in!" (I found it VERY funny. Charlie didn't, start to wonder if he ever dated her)

After a few more joke he tells me its getting old. I make another joke  
"In people or dog years?" I end the whole Jamie Eckleberry conversation (as she passes us) with "She looks fetching." She didn't recognise either of us. Which reassures me that he never dated her.

-------

**Sunday 16****th**** December**

Decide to do some Christmas shopping. Charlie picks me up at 11am. Have lunch out then do more shopping until my Gucci right heal snaps and I fall over. Make a complete idiot out of myself! Charlie quickly grabs me up but I cant stand on my foot. Then pain kicks in and I end up in hospital again. (Receptionist makes a very unfunny joke about this being my second home, my sides were splitting it was that funny!)

Nearly crying with pain ask for whatever drugs they can give. Charlie says it will only mask the pain (I don't care, mask it! Give it a cape and let it fight crime, I don't give a damn!) And that was the end of another fantastic week.

**----------------------------**

**Please review. I'd really appreciate it. Tell me if its good or bad. Let me know your favourites bits. Thanks:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I'm just saying that Shannon survived the island, because well, she's a character you can easily mock. So this is Shannon's life AFTER the island, in diary entries.

* * *

**Wednesday 9****th**** April **

Find out Ruby is dating a model half her age! Whateverdotcom. Find out step mommy is coming into town (Yay!) Well the wicked witch of the east is sat in my kitchen drinking an oversized cup of coffee in her oversized shades. Turns out she's stressed. She got stopped by anti-terrorist officers at the airport, after ordering her to put her bags on the floor a large sniffer dog (apparently called Rocky) puts his nose in her Prada handbag. Aww, again I show my sympathy, but hey, perhaps he thought it was fake.

Well after that interesting talk, we decide to go for long cosy (boozy) lunch (and when I say we I mean she, decides to go for lunch, with me just well…tagging along, well least now she doesn't have to mock me in my own home)

After a quick outfit change, to which she is now wearing a pair of cheetah print kitten heel boots with matching accessories, the kitten heels have gathered half the grass around them. She left the house 5ft 4in she's now almost 6ft!

Arrive at bar and start to wonder if I'll ever dress so inappropriately at nearly 50? Hmmm, I'll need to have a long think about that.

--

**Thursday 10****th**** April **

Me and my friend go and see Amy Winehouse in concert. Amy gives it her all, so do we! Somehow worm our way backstage (I'm a survivor of oceanic flight 815, aww they love that story!)

Well I now know what they mean by the term Rock 'N' Roll. Yep, arrive home at 5am, saying to Ruby "I think I need to go to rehab" She relies "Go, go, go…" Well she's still in high spirits.

Goodnight!

--

**Friday 11****th**** April**

Reading the paper (yes I can read books _without _pictures) I see an advertisement for a book keeper asking to go on, and I quote 'a week of strenuous exercise/punishment' Maybe I should go, hmmm, start thinking about gorgeous Chanel dress, that y'know is just a _little _hard to squeeze into. Okay, I'll go. How hard can it be, I mean, I've ran from freakin polar bears.

End up going shopping and buy some of the cutest shoes ever. Absolutely gorgeous but no good up a mountain.

--

**Friday 18****th**** April **

I have endured standing to attention, swimming in a river, abseiling down an 80ft cliff (that's taller than Harrods!) However, I am slimmer and trimmer. I'm also asked to Ruby's party she's having for some occasion or another, I decline (I know, am I mad?)

Five hours later- I'm playing _When the saints come marching in_ on the piano. Last seen hitching a ride on the back of a dustbin lorry.

--

**Saturday 19****th**** April**

A new club has opened! Inside the décor is well, different, the walls are painted black and white strips- I'm either in prison or a bag of humbugs. The tables are decorated with candles, they smell really nice- cant place the smell, hmm

Ruby whispers in my ear that they're actually unscented. Duh! I totally new that, I mean do I look stupid? Ok, don't answer that.

Seven hours later and my laugh a _little _louder, Ruby decides we should make a quick exit from the humbug/prison club. After much debating I agree. As soon as I stand I feel very dazed and confused (picture Courtney Love on a bender) I can hear some awful background screaming- damn drunks!- whilst the traffic continues to drive around me. Am I in the road?… Yes, apparently I am. Suddenly the background yelling becomes even louder and I realise its Ruby, who is running (stumbling) towards me. Thank goodness Ruby comes to my rescue as did a lovely tramp who just happened to be sleeping rough. Mr Tramp grabbed one arm while Ruby grabbed the other and they both gently escorted my battered limbs and me to the safety of the pavement. Ruby called an ambulance and I was rushed to hospital to have a head scan. As I thought, they found nothing in my head, not even a brain.

--

**Sunday 20****th**** April**

So a new store has opened and I will _defiantly _be visiting it! In fact I will be camping outside in my new Chanel tent. Alright, made that up, but they should make them….. Dear Karl….

Speaking of Karl (the brains behind Chanel) I was just about to congratulate him when I noticed 'he' was in fact a cardboard cut out. I saw him when he came on set for something or other- how should I know? I just sign the models. Anyway, snapped a pic of us both on my camera phone anyway it/he looked so real. Ruby and her friend who I didn't recognize looked more like a cardboard cut out than Karl did. It's time to eat some carbs Ruby or you could be mistaken for a man with a handbag…!!

--

**Monday 21****st**** April**

So today I was knee high in accessories for our accessories supplement that is banded with our September issue. I cannot tell you how packed our fashion cupboard is - I think we lost two interns in there yesterday. All I can say is I would gladly get lost in there!

--

**Tuesday 22****nd**** April**

Today I went to work in a playsuit. I am a grown woman, so obviously it was a black one, but a playsuit nonetheless. The playsuit was a dream on the scooter, no awkward hitching up of skirt, and I had total freedom of movement. I never wear trousers so bear with me as this was a new sensation. I wore it with black ballet pumps (I'm a flat convert, after the whole lets run from smoke monsters and polar bears) and a little sequined jacket in silver, so was essentially working this seasons playsuit with next seasons sequins.  
As a treat, my friend offered to buy me a bottle of pink champagne in the new and very chic champagne bar in the handbag department of Selfridges.  
Once the champagne was drained and we had said goodnight, I made a dash to the loo and remembered that I had taken ten minutes longer to use the loo throughout the day due to aforementioned playsuit!! Omg omg omg - I could NOT get the damn thing off and was in fear of an accident! The playsuit resulted in me being half naked in the disabled loo. Not the best look.  
I will not be wearing that playsuit again!

--

**Wednesday 23****rd**** April**

Charlie (the boyfriend, who I have- sorry _had-_ a list who he is- _was_- allowed to see) left me! ME! So, remember the scene in E.T were Drew Barrymore gives the stupid alien a flower and when he dies, the flower wilts and dies too. That's me. How pathetic, don't you think? Well, Ruby did. Slapping me round the face and she left a mark!

Her nails are too long for somebody that hasn't even heard of a manicure to keep them intact. Anyway, she slaps me and with blood slowly trickling down my cheek I subconsciously look round for Jack. (Y'know, Jack, the doctor)

Again, moving on, this is my first weekend as a young free and single break-up Blonde, and am amazed at how tidy the house is. Gone are around 30 pairs of size 9 Nike trainers, golf stuff and general boy type bits and pieces. It's a clean serene girl scene, chez moi! The Dog needs a bath though.

Being newly single, I avoided the carbs and went straight over to the cheese stall where a dashing young chef talked me through his entire cheese selection with as much passion as I have for fashion. Impressive. I did, however have slightly more enthusiasm for the wine stall.

So the night I am newly single on I end up being chatted up by a 'gay' man in a very gay bar. Life is so confusing….

* * *

So, any thoughts? Thanks for reading :D


End file.
